Angel Storm: LA
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Similar to a BanditWerewolf story, from a Keys of Fate idea, but with an actual small lemon scene. Rated M for the scene.


**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. This idea was given to me by Keys of Fate some point last year, and after a long time of thinking i might actually have a plot in mind. There may be a basis on a BanditWerewolf story with almost the same idea, but the Galaxy Angel stuff and any other references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Angel Storm: LA**

The dorm that the Rune Angels stayed at was relatively quiet. Then again, that was because almost nobody was even there. Save for Anise and Lily, however. There had been a new space mission given out by the high commander, but this one didn't necessitate the entire team and as a result the two rivals found themselves stuck at the dorm waiting for the others. What had been most surprising, though, was that Natsume Izayoi got involved in the mission, assisting the other Angels when she revealed she had an Emblem Frame of her own.

Kuuhen, the manager of the dorm, had left a while ago and hadn't come back yet. Neither the dark blue haired Lily nor the redhead Anise knew when the manager would be back, or if the other Angels would be back either. The air was quite thick, and the tension was mounting.

"Aw, man, i can't believe i got stuck here. Why couldn't i have gone on that mission?" Anise whined.

"Well, the high commander said this mission didn't require the entire team. Maybe he wanted someone to watch over the dorm, make sure nobody tried to break in and steal anything."

"Good point on that one. But why did i have to be stuck here with you?"

"Probably wanted me to keep you in check, make sure you didn't sneak off somewhere and try to steal anything yourself. Especially since that was kind of the thing you did that ended up landing you in debt with that former Moon Angel in the first place."

"Who told you about that?!" Anise asked, startled.

"Kazuya did."

"Anyway, how about a little one-on-one? And DON'T use your sword this time; you could possibly leave me critically injured or even kill me with that thing, the blade being so sharp."

"Wait! That's it!"

"What's it?"

"There is a way we can fight without actually hurting each other. Come with me." And with that, Lily grabbed Anise by the arm and dragged the redhead to her room. After rummaging around for about three minutes Lily found what she was looking for. It looked like a slim box, with the wording 'XBOX 360' on the slot where the game would be inserted.

"Hey, that looks like that recently found Lost Technology game console."

"I know. Mint's family decided to recreate the console for use by the general public and sent me one, along with a few games that worked well on the system. There's one i've got in mind for our battle." With that, the two girls began playing against each other in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. During the match Anise racked up a 30 killstreak, but the finish occurred when Lily was only 2 kills away from the target score.

'_Only got to get her twice more, then i win._' Lily thought. Somehow Anise, trailing by three kills, knew a way to win the match in just one kill.

"Hey, Lily."

"Yeah?"

"Remember that streak i went on halfway through the match where i got you thirty times in a row?"

"What about it?" Anise just simply grinned, then pushed the right directional arrow on her controller's D-pad. Both players' screens then showed a circle, a mixed yellow and red one, with a countdown timer that started at 10 seconds. That countdown was because Anise had called in a tactical nuke, which would win the game for whoever deployed it.

"What the heck? How many consecutive kills does that need?" Lily asked, shocked.

"25."

"Okay, Anise, you win. But one question. How did you get so good at this?"

"To tell you the truth, whenever you and the others went on missions and i was stuck here alone i took the chance to get some experience. That's why that 'Guest' profile is on the memory for the system. I mainly used the one i was using in our battle against the other one for experience purposes."

"Good thing you did, too, otherwise i'd have an unfair advantage." Then the two girls started to lie down for a bit, to recover from the game. Anise on Lily's left, the side of the blue-haired girl where part of her face was hidden by her hair. At some point Lily turned towards Anise, the part of her hair that blocked her left eye from view falling towards the floor to reveal it.

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the first time i've seen your face completely. And besides, if your hair didn't block your left eye all the time it'd be harder for enemies to attack you without you knowing they were headed right for ya."

"Good point on that one."

"Also, if you want a guy, you gotta go for him; that's what i'd do."

"One other thing i want to get off my chest, is that you're practically the only one out of all female members from BOTH Angel teams who doesn't wear a skirt."

"Yeah, that, plus the fact i'm pretty much the only one of the twelve - if you count Natsume - who actually wears sandals can be attributed to how i was raised. Then again, skirts don't fare all that well in winter weather, especially if a breeze is angled a specific direction when it reaches any girl wearing a skirt, revealing what may - or may not - be there."

"Then again, sandals don't fare well in winter weather either, nor does that top you have on. Next time we get a chance to do some shopping for fun you should get some outfits to combat cold weather."

"Right back atcha."

"Well, i'm gonna have to give that one to ya." Before Lily knew it, however, Anise was on top of her. The angle they landed on the floor of Lily's room caused the blue-haired girl's short skirt to ride up far enough to reveal that she had nothing on underneath. Wanting to try and embarrass Anise, Lily pulled the redhead's pants down, which revealed nothing as well.

"Thanks for helping me out there, if i tried doing that you'd probably jump on the chance to turn the odds against me."

'_Darn, i walked into that one._' Lily thought. Then the two girls closed their eyes and locked into a deep kiss, before starting to have some girl-on-girl sex between them.

"Oh, be gentle with me!" Lily moaned out about two minutes in. "It's my first time."

"I can understand you on that one. Even though - ooh - i'm only - uh - sixteen, and you're - ooh - nineteen."

'_Man, i never thought i'd end up losing my virginity to a girl, let alone Anise._' Lily thought, before another moan escaped her lips. About three minutes later Lily was almost at her limit. Judging by the look on Anise's face, so was she.

"Anise, i don't think i can hold much -" Lily couldn't get much of anything else out as her limit hit, almost at the exact same time Anise hit her own. Ten minutes later they were playing the game again, and that was when the others made it back.

**BOOM!** (F.Y.I., That was a sniper rifle shot)

"YEAH! Headshot!" Anise yelled. Natsume followed the sounds of the game up to Lily's room, just in time for Anise to score her eleventh consecutive kill of the match.

"So, you two were playing games the entire time while the rest of us were out on the mission."

"Yeah. Anise managed to beat me in our previous match despite the fact that when the game ended i had more points."

"She must've won with the tactical nuke. That's how i beat Kahlua last time i faced her. Man, i was effectively dominating her that match." After that, Natsume didn't push for more info, which relieved Anise. About two hours later the two girls were exhausted, and Anise left for her room, making sure she and Lily promised to keep what had actually happened between them secret.


End file.
